dsrredfandomcom-20200214-history
Airship Racing
Overview Airship racing is a sport involving the racing of airships for competition. Airship racing has existed since the invention of the airship, but the sport has developed and become more complex over time. Because airship racing does not require more infrastructure than the basic buildings used for standard airship navigation, it is a staple form of entertainment in almost every Red city. Races serve many purposes, from demonstrating the potential of new airship models to simply entertaining a crowd. airships Race Types Gondola Racing Gondola racing is a style of city racing that is run with small production models that are traditionally used for short-distance passenger transport. These races can either feature stock models or specially modified aircraft, and usually have short circuits to accomodate for the shorter range of these airships. Dynamic Prototype Racing Dynamic Prototype (DP) racing feautures airship models that are built and engineered for aerodynamics and efficiency, and are impractical for commercial or other uses. In addition to having more powerful propulsion systems than classic airships, these DP models are also often designed with small frontal surface areas, and long, narrow balloons, as well as small, one-person cabins. This unusual aspect ratio makes them recognizable and characterizes DP races. DP circuits are longer than those of other race types, since DP aircraft can maintain their top speed for much longer thanks to their engineering. Stopwatch Racing Stopwatch racing, sometimes shortened to "watch racing", is a type of race wherein each racer completes a given circuit individually, and then each racer's lap time is compared to determine a winner. This race type tends to place an emphasis on the pilot's navigation skill more than other races, as pilots are pressured to optimize their path through the race circuit. Stopwatch airships are often designed for maneuverability as well as speed, and can feature balloons that are significantly smaller and rounder than other aircraft. Famous Races *One of the most iconic airship races is the National Championships, a 2-month long event held within and around Varsonibirsk every four years. It encapsulates all 3 main race types, with teams final standings decided based on their overall performance. The race draws many international tourists and teams interested in viewing our taking part on the shows of stunning aerobatics. *The Crimsongorod Gondola Circuit is a gondola race held once every year, in spring, in the city of Crimsongorod. It is notable for its large number of racers and its diverse cast of vehicles, with each racer traditionally modifying their own gondola for the occasion. Feauturing a scenic race circuit that is fully open to the public and winds throughout the city, this race is a popular event for both locals and visitors. *The Huala DP is a dynamic prototype race that takes place once every six months in the sky over the island of Huala, the larger, northern Currant Isle. Since its location makes the race difficult to attend in person, this race is primarily followed remotely from the mainland. *The Crossroads 60 is a stopwatch race that takes place in a different location every two months. The circuit is 60 dekants long and gives the race its name. The location is usually a small town in a scenic part of the Red nation, but the race has been known to exceptionally take place in other nations, usually for special occasions or festivals. This race is widely followed and spurs a large amount of betting on different pilot's rankings and lap times. *The Biggest Lap is a round the world endurance race, forcing teams to handle unexpected terrain and the major variations in culture between the colours. It is well known as the most challenging endurance race, with around 70 percent of entered teams failing to complete the race. Category:Airships Category:Entertainment